1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ergonomic computer peripherals and more particularly pertains to a new wrist support device for supporting a wrist of a user while the user is using a computer mouse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ergonomic computer peripherals is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,300,941 describes a device for providing input into a computer that has no adverse effects on the hand of the user when the user is using the device. Another type of ergonomic computer peripheral is U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,302 having a housing for computer mouse that is ergonomic and reduces the occurrence of repetitive strain injuries to the hand of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 6,590,564 has a computer input device that comfortably supports the hand of the user to allow access to all the actuators of the input device while maintaining the hand and arm is a comfortable position.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features for supporting the wrist of the user when the user is using a computer mouse.